Shadows of StarClan
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Strange things are happening to the Clans and as usual, the cats turn to StarClan; but what is this evil that even the oldest of the starry warriors fear and who can stop it before it tears the Clans apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A dark grey tabby tom sat by the entrance to his Clan's camp, staring blindly toward the forest. The cat he was hadn't returned, and he was getting worried.

"Jayfeather!" A familiar voice yowled. He didn't have to ask who wanted him. He would recognize his brother's voice and the scent that accompanied it even if he were lost in a sea of scents. He could tell the golden tabby was anxious by the panic that rolled off of his pelt in huge swells that nearly knocked the grey tom off his paws.

"Shut up, Mouse-brain! Cats are asleep at this time of night!" Jayfeather growled.

"Heathertail's going to have my kits." His older brother squeaked. Jayfeather snarled to himself. This was the last thing he needed. The two siblings had just finished grieving the loss of their sister, Hollyleaf, after she disappeared in the tunnels a few moons ago. Now Lionblaze was blubbering about half Clan kits with his long lost love!

"Honestly, Lionblaze, of all the stupid things to do!"

"I thought I did too, but she rejected me a few moons ago and I realized that I loved Heathertail more than any she-cat in all the Clans. She told me at the Gathering last night."

"But kits?!"

"What do I do?!" Lionblaze pleaded.

"Wait until she has her kits. We'll go from there."

"Okay." Lionblaze mumbled. The golden tabby padded back to his nest in the warriors' den, leaving his brother to sit vigil for Cinderheart.


	2. Patrol Gone Wrong

Chapter 1

She'd been hunting when he found her. The moon's glow turned her fur from a dull grey to beautiful shining silver. She thrived at this time. Everyone else was asleep in their dens and she was free to roam for an hour or so; free to catch prey and be alone to go over her life. It wasn't much, but she was happy.

"Your fur is pretty!" The tabby she-cat yelped in shock as a kit appeared from the shelter of the trees.

"Oh… hi."

"Sorry I scared you. I just liked your fur. The moon made it all sparkly." The kit chirped.

"I guess it did." Cinderheart laughed softly. The kit was dark grey with white paws and strangely colored eyes. One was a sky blue and the other was an emerald green.

"What's your name?" The tom-kit asked.

"Cinderheart. What's yours?"

"Smokekit."

"Where are you from?" She wondered.

"I don't remember. My mom didn't wake up after I opened my eyes, but she was really cold, so I started walking and I found this really cool place in the middle of a huge lake and I had to cross this tree but there were mice everywhere! So I stopped to hunt but this cat with stars in its fur came to me and told me to follow her so I did and she led me to you. You're nice."

"Thank you, Smokekit. Why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"I'm taking the prey I caught back to the ThunderClan camp. It's where I live with my family and my Clan." Smokekit looked uneasy.

"Other cats?" He mumbled. "I can't live with other cats. Maybe I could visit you some day but I have to stay by myself. You have to understand, Cinderheart…"

"Of course. I won't tell anyone you're living on the island, but I should tell you this. Once a month when the moon is full, ThunderClan, that's the Clan I live with, and three others like ours send cats to the island. We all share news and talk. There's a truce on that one night. If it's really that bad then you should stay away from any cats you see."

"Thanks, Cinderheart. Good luck hunting!"

"You too, Smokekit. I hope I see you soon."


	3. Rescue Mission

Chapter 2: Smokekit

Cinderheart was cut off when a shadow knocked her off her paws.

"Cinderheart?" Smokekit cried, racing over to the struggling she-cat.

"Go to ThunderClan! Get Jayfeather!" She yelped. "Run!"

That was all she could get out because the tom covered her mouth with his tail.

"Quiet, she-cat!" He snarled, raking his claws across her face.

Smokekit pelted away in confusion. He knew Cinderheart needed help, but where was the Clan she spoke of?

Smokekit scented the air. Maybe they had the same smell she did!

"Follow." A dark brown tabby with a scarred face and hooked claws appeared in front of him.

_Wait… StarClan told me Tigerclaw was bad. Why is he helping me?_

**I've done bad things, kit, but nothing like that tom, now let's go! **

Tigerclaw, hurry! We might be too late to stop him! A golden she-cat with stars in her fur brushed past them. Tigerclaw growled and swept the kit up in his jaws before sprinting after the she-cat.

_Aren't these cats dead?_

**No time to talk!**

They arrived at the entrance where a grey tom sat. He seemed to be staring right at them.

"What-"

"No time! We have to save Cinderheart from the bad tom!" Smokekit yowled. "Lionblaze!" The grey tom howled. A golden tabby burst out of the warriors' den, having heard his brother's call along with the rest of the camp.

"What's going on?" Cats wondered. Smokekit growled and took off for where he last saw his new friend with Lionblaze, the grey tom, an orange tom that looked like the one with Cinderheart, and a pale orange she-cat.

When he reached the clearing, the orange tom had disappeared.


	4. Return

Chapter 3: Cinderheart

When the grey she-cat came opened her eyes, she realized that Burnfire wasn't near her anymore. He was fighting another cat.

The orange tom was the only son of Firestar and Sandstorm, as well as the only kit of his litter. He had been asking her to be his mate for a while, but she denied him every time. She wasn't interested in him and she really just wanted to focus on being a warrior.

I jumped a bit when I felt a cold nose poke me. Smokekit buried his nose into my fur and let his tears fall.

"I'm sorry we didn't get there in time."

"That's okay, Smokekit. You were very brave tonight."

"That orange tom wanted to be your mate, didn't he?"

The grey warrior sighed. The kit's tone was dark with a knowledge he shouldn't have at his age.

"Yes. I told him no."

"Tigerclaw said he was jealous of some other cat you knew."

"Yes, he was. He didn't realize that he had no reason to be. I didn't like him."

"Does that mean you'll have his kits when you don't want them?"

Cinderheart groaned. This kit was too smart for its own good.

"Probably."

"I think the grey tom and the gold tom can help you get better."

"I think they can too."

Jayfeather padded over slowly, placing each pawstep so she knew he was coming. Cinderheart's courage plummeted from her chest to her toes. Jayfeather was a tom.

Smokekit saw the way the smoky she-cat tensed up and growled at the grey tom.

"She doesn't want you here!" He spat. Cinderheart glanced at the kit and shook her head.  
"He can stay." She mumbled.

Lionblaze had pinned Burnfire down just as Firestar and Sandstorm burst into the clearing. Jayfeather padded closer to his friend, who wrapped her tail around the growling kit at her side as she scampered further away from him.

"I said you could _stay_, not come closer." She hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. "Please believe me!"

"The grey she-cat pondered this. Jayfeather was trained to be a medicine cat, to heal, not hurt. He couldn't take a mate because he was bound by the same laws of all medicine cats. That was what started this whole mess in the first place. But he was also a tom. He could just as easily do the things Burnfire had…

She nodded and followed the ThunderClan medicine cat back to the clearing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Firestar was snarling at Lionblaze and Burnfire, who had been separated by him.

"Your kit isn't as perfect as he seems." Jayfeather snarled. Cinderheart flinched away when she caught sight of Firestar.

"What are you meowing about?!" Sandstorm demanded. Firestar unsheathed his claws, ripping the grass in anger. Upon sight of the vicious leader, Cinderheart yelped and yanked Jayfeather's tail.

"What?" He murmured. The tabby she-cat glanced at the ThunderClan leader's expression, noticing that his claws glinted in the moonlight.

"That's Firestar, Cinderheart. Burnfire is nothing like him. He won't hurt you." Jayfeather insisted. Cinderheart whimpered again and shifted from paw to paw. She knew Firestar was safe when he was calmer. Those claws scared her.

"Sheathe your claws, Firestar, you're scaring Cinderheart."

"Firestar glanced up at the grey tabby and nodded when he saw her face.

"What happened to her?" He asked softly. He could see that she was terrified, but of what?

Burnfire had taken the opportunity to creep closer to the female warrior, but it didn't escape Lionblaze.

"Get back here!" He snarled.

The golden warrior leapt on the ginger tom with unsheathed claws, bowling him over and scratching until he had the other tom pinned.

"Enough!" Firestar snarled. Burnfire grinned evilly when his eyes landed on Cinderheart. The poor she-cat was frightened by his mere presence. Smokekit growled when he tried to slide closer to her. The orange tom snorted and threw the kit so that he landed at Sandstorm's paws. The pale brown she-cat nuzzled the kit, not caring who he was, just knowing that he had to get up.

Smokekit was on his paws at the strange she-cat's touch. He couldn't bask in it like he wanted to. He had to get Burnfire far away form Cinderheart. He blinked his thanks to the she-cat and leaped on Burnfire, who was tormenting Jayfeather and attempting to fight off a snarling Lionblaze. Sandstorm roared with fury and knocked Burnfire aside so that the ginger tom landed in a heap of fur beside Firestar. The ThunderClan leader didn't spare a glance for his youngest kit as he hurried over to the sobbing she-cat and the three fierce toms guarding her.

"What happened?" Sandstorm murmured.

Smokekit looked up at the grey she-cat, who only slumped to the floor, crying harder. Lionblaze nodded at the kit.

"That tom did something bad to her. She doesn't want him. She likes the grey one but she said they'd get in trouble. She'll have kits now and it's his fault!" The grey kit spat, glaring at the heaped orange tom at the other side of the small clearing.

Sandstorm gasped. She had heard stories of evil cats doing such things in the Twolegplace, but never imagined it could happen for real!

"Why would Burnfire do such a thing?!" She snarled.

Smokekit shrugged.

"He wanted her to be his mate and she kept rejecting him." Lionblaze took up the story. "She was more focused on being a warrior than on finding a mate. He didn't take no for an answer." The golden tom growled.

"What did Burnfire do?"

"He forced Cinderheart to mate with him." Jayfeather growled lowly.

That made Firestar freeze in shock. Who would do such a horrible thing?

"Not even Tigerclaw." The kit growled. Firestar hissed in shock. He hadn't realized he had said that aloud. What did this kit know of Tigerclaw?

Sandstorm gulped and turned to Cinderheart, who had stopped trembling and leaned into Jayfeather.

"I can't undo what he did to you no matter how much I want to… but I can and will deal with Burnfire. No one should ever have to go through this ordeal." She declared, meeting the she's cat's lowered gaze. Sandstorm sighed and brushed her tail under Cinderheart's chin, forcing her to look up. The grey warrior flinched, but sighed when she realized who it was.

"It's going to be okay, Cinderheart. You're strong. You'll get through this." She promised.

Cinderheart nodded and got to her paws.

"I want to go back to my nest." She murmured. "No one needs to know."

"We'll have to exile /Burnfire eventually," Firestar admitted.

"But not tonight." Sandstorm cut her mate off. "Tonight, Burnfire will be kept prisoner. If it's okay with you, Lionblaze, I would like you to watch him at least until dawn. It's not that far away, but if you're too tired, I can ask Brambleclaw."

Quite the opposite, the golden tom was wired with enough energy to last him for moons. Anger and rage coursed through his veins and he nodded to Sandstorm.

"He won't escape me." He growled.

"Good. Let's get back to camp. You need to sleep, Cinderheart, and I would like you to see Leafpool when you wake up."

"Okay." The grey she-cat nodded at the words.

Cats filed out of the dens when they heard the pawsteps of their Clanmates. Sorreltail raced over immediately, demanding to know what happed. Brackenfur could tell that something was dangerously wrong when Burnfire snapped at Lionblaze.

"Stop!" Firestar growled, glaring at his son. "Take him to the hostage den. He'll be kept there until I call the meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, Firestar." Lionblaze nodded and herded the ginger tom to the small cave that served as a prison for intruders and traitors… not that there were any in ThunderClan. This was the first time it would be used.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Brackenfur begged the leader.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. Cinderheart needs rest. We all do. Try to wait until then. I'll reveal everything at dawn." He promised. Brackenfur nodded and sighed, leading his frantic mate back to her nest before curling up into an uneasy sleep.

"Come on, Sandstorm, we can't do much else until sunrise." The pale she-cat nodded and glanced at Cinderheart for the last time that night. She felt horrible for the she-cat.

"I hope she'll recover soon." She murmured as they watched Jayfeather and Cinderheart disappear with the kit at her side.


	5. Exile

Chapter 4: Exile

Dawn came quicker than Burnfire expected. He felt like he'd just lain down to sleep when he was prodded awake by Lionblaze's surprisingly sheathed paw.

"It's time." The golden tabby growled. "Firestar told the Clan what you did. I'm to make sure no cat harms you or follows you once you leave. Have you given any thought to where you'll go?"

"Far away from any cat for some time. I don't know what came over me and I'm sure Cinderheart will never forgive me. Neither will any cat."

"That would probably be best. What provoked you to do it?"

"I got the idea from some dead cat who said that if I wanted her as a mate I should take her by force. One minute I was just going to talk to her and the next you were clawing at me. I don't know what happened between then."

"I hope you find a good place, Burnfire. I don't think it was really you who did it, but what happened was still unacceptable. Get far away from Clan land for a while. Heal yourself and give us some closure, but come back. I have a feeling we'll be needing you someday."

"I'll consider it. Tell Cinderheart that I regret it… completely."

"I will." Lionblaze assured the tom.

"Bring him out." Firestar growled. Lionblaze nodded and flicked his tail. Burnfire rose to his paws and followed his nephew into the camp, where angry cats were yowling for blood.

"Rip his throat out!" Dustpelt spat.

"Pick all his fur off hair by hair and shove it all down his throat!" Cloudtail hissed.

"Kill him!" Berrynose snarled.

"Silence!" Firestar roared.

Lionblaze took the opportunity to share with Firestar what he was told by Burnfire.

"That does not change the fact that it was he who committed the act. I will not have any cat raise a paw against him if he leaves at once. Escort him off the territory."

"Yes, Firestar."

Lionblaze nodded and shadowed Burnfire to the ThunderClan border, which ran to the twoleg part of the lake.

"Good luck, Burnfire, and a word of advice."

"I'll take anything."

"Don't listen to any cat in a dream unless they have stars in their fur. That means they're StarClan."

"Thank you, Lionblaze. I'll keep that in mind."

Cinderheart sat in the medicine clearing with Smokekit curled into a ball at her paws. The grey kit had been moping over what had happened to her, and fiercely concerned for her well-being… just like Jayfeather. Although he had other things to attend to, he made sure to check on her at least once every time he came back from whatever chores he had. When he wasn't around, Leafpool was. The brown tabby had been reinstated as a permanent medicine cat, since everyone in the Clan had forgiven her including her own sons. In fact, Leafpool was the first one Jayfeather ran to when Cinderheart slept. The same went for Lionblaze after  
Burnfire's exile.

"Smokekit," The little kit was roused from his thoughts by the very she-cat he was unable to protect. He knew fully well that it hadn't been Burnfire who had scarred the grey she-cat. His mind had been controlled by a force just as evil as the Dark Forest, if not worse. Even some of the cats in the forsaken place hated the tom who ruled there and the cats he ordered around.

He hated how lit-like his voice sounded. He wished he had his real voice back, his old life; the ancient Clans were way better than these pathetic cats. They would never be ready…

"Smokekit!" Cinderheart's worried mew reached his ears.

"Yes, Cinderheart?"

"I'm fine. I'll be okay now. Go play with some of the other kits in the nursery or get some fresh-kill or something. Act like a kit for once."

"I can't be around other cats! I'm only here to make sure you'll really be okay. After that, I'm going back to the island. No one will find me. No one will talk to me. I'll leave at moonhigh."

Sunhigh came and went, as did Smokekit. No one knew he was even there save for the cats that were there that night. The little grey kit had disappeared into the night, taking a piece of Cinderheart with him. She would miss the young tom, but he knew it wasn't their last goodbye.


	6. ShadowClan's Mercy

Chapter 5:

Jayfeather had advised her to take it slow. It wasn't her first time out of camp since the incident, seeing how a good few moons had passed, but the stubborn tom insisted that she take another warrior with her. She had split up with Thornclaw to hunt by the ShadowClan border. The golden brown tom was further into the trees, but a short running distance away if they ever needed something from the other.

She leapt for a large vole and was knocked off her paws just as she sank her claws into it. Her attacker placed a hefty paw on her neck, partly cutting off her air supply.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?!" A cat snarled. She looked up to see that the deputy, Rowanclaw, was the one who had pinned her down. He growled when she didn't answer and scored his claws down her side. She let out a screech as the white-hot pain traveled down her side.

The golden brown tom heard his Clanmate's cries and raced to the border, shocked to find her being thrown around by the ShadowClan deputy.

"Rowanclaw!" A large white tom with jet-black paws burst out of the pine trees followed quickly by a red-brown she-cat with white patches on her chest, paws, and ears. Blackstar growled and swiped the deputy away from the grey she-cat. Thornclaw had been standing over her, so he'd really been attacking the other ThunderClan warrior the last few times.

"She was on our territory! She practically spat in my face!" the deputy snarled.

"Cou- no scent!" Cinderheart rasped. Thornclaw growled at the ShadowClan tom.

"So you attack a ThunderClan queen because she said she couldn't smell the border?!" Russetfur snarled. "You just proved that we're all the rumors say!"

"That kittypet is no queen!"

"Are you blind, Rowanclaw?!" Blackstar spat. "Even I can see that she's starting to show a bit. A few days and she'll be ready for the nursery!"

Cinderheart coughed and Thornclaw got to licking her wounds. "There's a bush of cobwebs over by that tree. Blackstar, would you mind tending the rest of her wounds? I wouldn't want to get ShadowClan in anymore trouble."

"It's the least I can do."

By the time Thornclaw came back with a paw swathed in the sticky webs, Cinderheart was feeling better. Blackstar had taken to checking her wounds and giving the heavier ones a lick. Russetfur applied the cobwebs, as she'd seen Littlecloud do many times before. Cinderheart soon felt better and could stand on her paws easily.

"Thank you Blackstar, Russetfur; I appreciate your help."

"Good luck, Cinderheart," Russetfur mewed.

"May StarClan light your path, both of you." Blackstar dipped his head and the trio slipped into the pine trees.

Thornclaw flicked his tail and Cinderheart nodded.

Jayfeather is going to rip my ears off." The golden tom grumbled.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, those ShadowClan cats are getting nastier by the moon."

"I have a feeling it's not just ShadowClan."

"What does that mean?"

"Probably nothing. It's just a dream I had."

"Go to Jayfeather. He seems to have a lot of experience with dreams." The yellow warrior mewed wisely.

When they reached the camp, Cinderheart padded to the Medicine den and Thornclaw reported to Firestar.

"There seems to be conflict with their deputy. Rowanclaw is known for his temper." Firestar mused. "What of Cinderheart?"

"Russetfur put cobwebs on her wounds and Blackstar helped me clean them. She needed a lot."

"Thank you, Thornclaw. You can go."

The golden-brown tom dipped his head and went off in search of his sister, who was no doubt with Cloudtail.


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 6

Night shrouded the lake like a mother curled around a sleeping kit. Warriors were slowly retiring to their nests to rest for another day of hunting and training. Apprentices were mumbling under their breaths about certain cats they thought they hated and elders were dreaming of their younger days. The stars twinkled in the sky, giving every Clan cat the same warm feeling of peace and comfort. StarClan was watching over them all.

A ginger she-cat with white-tipped hers and jade-green eyes padded purposefully to across the starry landscape. The other cats were going to their nests to sleep and prepare for another day of watching over their descendants. Recently there had been trouble in StarClan. Some Dark cats had broken the barrier between living and dead and were training cats to fight for them. Most commonly mistrusted was Tigerclaw. The former ThunderClan deputy was actually spying for StarClan.

He wasn't completely on their side, but he was growing tired of the pure ruthlessness of the other cats. They could barely call themselves warriors! He realized that it would only get worse. It was low enough of Poise to take over that tom in ThunderClan. Sure he wanted Firestar to suffer, but even he wouldn't do something as vile and repulsive as Poise. He had standards, however low they were.

The orange she-cat picked her way through the StarClan undergrowth and loped into a clearing where she was met by several other cats.

"Firestar," A black she-cat with a white right paw and a patch over her left eye flicked her tail for her friend to join her.

"Shadow," The orange she-cat dipped her head and sat beside the black leader.

"Firestar," A tom's voice drifted to her ears. That voice made her feel safer than she'd felt in a long time. A smoky grey tom dipped his head to both leaders and nuzzled the orange she-cat affectionately.

"That awkward moment when you have to bow to your mate because she became the leader of a different Clan while you remained a deputy."

"Really?" A deeper voice mewed. An orange tom with white tiger stripes and black-tipped ears snorted at the smoky tom's comment. "Try having to sit next to her at a Gathering and act normal." He muttered.

"Shove off, Thunder, we lived." Shadow purred.

"Barely." He turned to the other orange she-cat. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I have no choice, Thunder. It's time Dark's cats knew we are still here. They think we faded with some of the older ancestors."

"Well, we haven't. That doesn't mean you have to start now." Shadow mewed fretfully. Firestar rolled her eyes and touched her nose to her sister's flank.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you'll be here soon enough. You can see I'm okay when you come to the Gathering."

"Sure," Thunder muttered.

The smoky tom turned to Firestar.

"I'll see you when I get to the camp."

"See you then."

The orange she-cat touched her nose to Cinderheart's unborn kit and disappeared. The smoky tom closed his eyes and left the others alone.

Smokepaw's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the sky. He knew then that his mate was back. Firestar had returned to the forest.

**Review! It's nice to know what people think.**


	8. Paradise Lost pt1

**Hi! Sorry if I haven't formally introduced myslef. I'm Cinderfire and this is my... third stroy on Fanfiction. I'll be busy with school annd other stuff so I don't have a normal fanfiction schedule. I try to update whenever I can. For those of you who have been reading Shadows of StarClan, thank you. Echowind: You are awesome and I'm sorry I didn't get this out before. **

**If you're going to read the story, show some love (or hate.. just don't completely curse me to the moon.) I'd appreciate the critisism. Read and Review go hand in and peope! (Now I know why everyone else nags and complains about it. It gets lonely after a while.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors series. That awesome privelage has been handed over to four phenomenal authors (who are most likely English and not me.) Have fun!**

**Operation Escape the Nursery**

Firekit's eyes snapped open and she glanced around. For a few heartbeats, all she could see was darkness. Then, the world exploded in vibrant colors. She couldn't see like the rest of the Clans, and that was just the way she liked it. It didn't feel right being able to see in StarClan. She often closed her eyes and walked around like she did before, in her past life. In her sight, every cat had a specific color that described them. These colors represented their most dominant feelings, their energy, the ones they had all the time. Then, the place where their heart was constantly changed, unlike their outlined colors that stayed the same.

Kits were the smallest and naturally had the least outline colors and the most energy. Apprentices generally had the next size up, but she would sometimes confuse them with warriors depending on how fast they grew. Adult cats were the largest, and that included warriors, elders, and queens. Leaders had been touched by StarClan, so they had stars around their energy.

"Good morning, Firekit."

The orange she-kit yawned and glanced up at the warm body that curled around her, instantly. knowing the scent that was so close to her own.

_Cinderheart,_ she realized. _My mother…_

"What color are my eyes?" She demanded immediately.

Cinderheart blinked in surprise, obviously taken aback by the question.

"They're blue, like mine." She informed her kit. "But you really remind me of Firestar, our leader."

What Cinderheart didn't know was that her kit already knew who Firestar was… she knew everyone in the camp; who they were, their relatives, kits, and anything they'd ever done, good or bad. Her time in StarClan flowed into her memories, locked away until she would need them.

"Can I explore?" She asked.

"Sure," Cinderheart decided after a few heartbeats. "Don't get under any cat's paws and stay out of trouble."

"I will." She assured her mother.

With that promise, the young she-kit padded out of the nursery… to be met with a myriad of sights and smells. She was so busy taking everything in, she didn't notice the large brown tabby until she crashed into him.

"Watch where you're going, kit!" The warrior snapped.

_Oh no!_

"Brambleclaw!" A she-cat yowled. The brown tabby, who was obviously Brambleclaw, glared at the ginger she-cat that raced over to them.

"What, Squirrelflight?!" He snarled at the she-cat.

"Can't you see that it's her first time out? Cut her some slack for StarClan's sake! You act like everyone can look after themselves!" She snapped.

"I have a feeling you're not talking about the kit, Squirrelflight." The tabby hissed in her ear.

"Who else would I be talking about?" She mumbled. "She's a kit. Leave her alone and let her explore like she was going to."

Brambleclaw snorted.

"You know nothing about kits."

"I raised three. Shouldn't you be organizing the sunhigh patrol?" She meowed in annoyance. Brambleclaw growled at the ginger she-cat. Firekit chose that time to interfere.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, Brambleclaw, I'll have to watch where I place my paws next time, don't I?"

The little blue-eyed she-cat raced out of camp, leaving a stunned deputy and his former mate.

"Wait!" Brambleclaw yowled; racing after her once he realized she was gone.


	9. Paradise Lost pt 2

**I'm back! Here's another chapter for Shadows of StarClan. It gets better... trust me.**

_Journey to StarClan_

Firekit narrowed her eyes to block out some of the colors. The forest was huge! How did these cats stand it?

Brambleclaw knew from his experience with Hollyleaf that if he revealed himself now, she would run away and he would never find her. He decided to watch where she went and only interfere if she needed help.

He halted to a stop in some nearby undergrowth and crouched there. The orange she-kit had stopped when she saw a smoky grey tom that looked a lot like the one that was with Cinderheart.

"What are you doing out here, kit? You should be in your nursery." He muttered. The she-kit purred and nuzzled the tom's leg.

"Something felt weird so I decided to follow my instinct. I was led here. What are you hunting?"

"How do you know I wasn't waiting to ambush you?"

"You're a rogue now, Smokepaw. StarClan wouldn't let you attack me and any cat would hear my yowl a mile away. Besides, you looked way too concentrated to be waiting for me, so what are you hunting?"

"There's a fox in Clan territory. I plan to drive it out."

"ThunderClan?"

"Yes."

"Where?"  
"Away from here, where it can get other food. I'll kill it if I have to."

"Would you do this for WindClan or RiverClan?"

"If I had to yes." Smokepaw assured her. "Get back to your camp, Firekit. The Clan will be worried."

"Good luck with your fox then, Smokepaw. I'll see you later."

She turned to walk then froze, scenting the air with narrowed eyes.

"Fox!" She hissed to Smokepaw. The grey tom nodded and lunged for the bushes.

Brambleclaw growled to himself. A blind kit and a rogue apprentice could not take on a fox by themselves!

He made up his mind and tackled the beast just as Firekit latched on the the back of its neck. Smokepaw clawed at the fox, allowing Brambleclaw to reinforce her bite and clamp his jaws around the already bleeding wound. The fox eventually weakened and slumped to the ground. The apprentice was panting and the kit didn't move.

Smokepaw shook himself out and bounded over to where the fox had flung Firekit.

"Wake up!" He hissed, prodding her with a sheathed paw.

"Lemme 'lone Shadow… I haven't slept all day!" She mumbled. Smokepaw's eyes widened and he shook her harder.

"Wake up Firekit!"

"Nightpaw?" She mumbled. "Bye Smokefur."

"NO!" Smokepaw yowled, pressing her nose into her fur.

"Who's Nightpaw?" Brambleclaw demanded. "What do you two have to do with Firekit?"

The orange kit gasped and was on shaky paws in seconds. She slumped against Smokepaw and closed her eyes.

"StarClan" She mumbled.

"What about it?" The grey apprentice murmured.

"Moonpool." She sighed, shaking herself out and blinking rapidly.

"Why?" He wondered. Had something gone wrong?

"I'll show you when we get there!" She spat.

"Do we have to go now? You can't make it and you're too big for me to carry you."

"That's what Brambleclaw is for. He's gonna keep guard while Wind and Star tell us what's going on."

"Why Wind?"

"Who knows, Smokefur? Why us?"

"Good point." He mused.

Firekit flicked her tail.

"March, you ThunderClan rats! We have to reach the Moonpool like… yesterday!"

"Yes, all-powerful Firestar." Smokepaw sneered.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The orange she-kit snapped as they padded off.

"But I like it! It has a certain ring to it."

"I take it you two know eachother?" Brambleclaw purred in amusement.

"Yeah, Smokepaw and I go way back."

"You opened your eyes yesterday, Firekit." The amber-eyed ThunderClan deputy reminded her.

"I know that… you'll see when we get to StarClan."

"If you say so."


	10. Journey to the Stars

**I'm back for another update! Check the chapter for any surprises and feel free to rant and rave all you want... so long as you review and don't curse me out.**

They reached the Moonpool by moonhigh and a tired Brambleclaw set the orange, blue-eyed kit on the soft grass beside the calm water. She purred softly and flicked her tail for the two cats to join her.

"_Step softly_," she reminded them. "_StarClan is calling_."

She lapped at the icy water and allowed the darkness to take over.

"Firestar?" A young voice called. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in a grassy clearing lined with trees… and cats with stars in their pelts.

"Mother!" She was barreled over by a dark grey tom with green eyes and white paws.

She knew she was back in her old body when she glanced up at him.

"Hello, my kit." She purred softly, getting to her paws and licking the young tom between the ears.

"Mother!" He whined. "I'm not a kit anymore!"

"You'll always be my kit, Nightpaw, no matter how old you are."

"Learn it young. Mothers think every cat is their kit." A familiar voice snickered.

"We do not!" The orange she-cat rolled her eyes at her mate. "He is my kit, though."

"It shows, Firestar, believe me."

"Hey!" Mother and son both narrowed their eyes at the tom, daring him to say anything further.

"Great StarClan! Can't you ShadowClan cats ever take a joke?!" The tom muttered.

"We joke all the time, believe it or not. Remember all the pranks we played on Shadow and Thunder?"

"Those were sorely appreciated, sister," A black cat with a white forepaw and a patch on her other eye padded out of the undergrowth and was joined by a ginger tom with white paws and tabby stripes.

"What are you meowing about, Shadow? Those were the best days of my life!" He purred, nuzzling the she-cat affectionately. Shadow snorted, but permitted herself a grin.

Brambleclaw was confused. Firekit and Smokepaw had a son? When? Where? Who were these new cats?!

Firestar looked up at Brambleclaw's unspoken questions.

"Thunder, I believe you know this cat."

"He is my current deputy, under your Clan namesake."

"Yes, Brambleclaw…" Shadow growled. "Truthfully, your father caused my Clan a great deal of pain."

"You know Tigerstar?"

"Sadly, yes. I often wonder what possessed me to spare him at birth… and for my mate to give him nine lives." She snorted.

"He deserved the chance to redeem himself. It's his own fault he was killed." Thunder admitted.

"I- I apologize for his actions…"

Shadow chuckled softly to herself.

"It's fine, Brambleclaw, his redemption has long since come, and he had accepted it. You bear no sins save for those concerning your mate."

"Squirrelflight lied!" He mumbled, glaring down at his paws.

"She is a trustworthy cat, though. She did as she did to protect her sister. I've done that before." Firestar muttered.

"You'd lie about something like that?"

"I've killed to keep secrets before, much like your daughter Hollyleaf did."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Ask your medicine cat. He knows where his littermate is."

Brambleclaw glanced at the young apprentice who bounced around the flaming she-cat's paws.

"Is he-?"

"My son. He died defending his Clan, as any cat would."

"Who are you?"

"You know me as Firekit. My mate was Smokefur, who you know as Smokepaw. We were reborn to help the Clans prepare."

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Thunder growled.

"Why doesn't Smokepaw have a Clan?"

"I'm dangerous around other cats. Firekit keeps me calm. I couldn't live knowing that some cat died because I lost control of myself. I stay away from other cats. My condition follows me even to StarClan, although there is no more evil about it here."

"Who are you?" He asked the other two cats.

"If you haven't guessed, my name is Shadow. I once led my Clan to greatness, and now I watch it crumble at my paws."

"I am Thunder. I led my Clan during times of war and peace alike, though we weren't as ideal as we are perceived now."

"You need to wake up, Brambleclaw; I'll see you at the Moonpool. We have to return to ThunderClan." Firestar assured the ThunderClan deputy.

"Wait-!" But everything started to fade and he woke up on the grass once more.

(**A.N. I should leave it here but I still need to make something clear.)**  
**_**

"What with StarClan…? He glanced up at the sky and sighed.

"We need to get back to ThunderClan. Are you coming, Smokepaw?"

"I have done my job for the day. I'd prefer to return to the island, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Brambleclaw nodded. "Be careful. The other Clans aren't as welcoming of outsiders."

"I carry the scent of ThunderClan… that of the ancient cats. They will not know me form another of their own Clan. I will be fine, thank you. You should take StarClan's advice, Brambleclaw. Although their meanings are vague, their prophecies come true in the most unexpected ways. Not all of StarClan's warnings mean good." With those last words, he touched noses with Firekit and bounded off.

"Now what?" The amber-eyed deputy turned to face the orange kit.

"Do you feel like going back to camp?" He demanded. "If not then we can stay here and face the other Clans when the sun rises."

"I don't want to go home yet. It's pretty here. I want to sleep."

"Sunrise, then. Sweet dreams, Firekit."

"Sweet dreams, Brambleclaw." The blue-eyed she-kit yawned.

"I think they were right about Squirrelflight though. Maybe it's time you forgave her?"

29


	11. Misery usually loves Company

Brambleclaw was shocked at the young kit's words. His mate had lied to him, to everyone! If she couldn't trust him enough to tell him, then he can't trust her.

"I'll never forgive her." He scowled. She ruined my life."

But you still love her… The little voice in his head was right, and he knew it.

"Shut up!" He grumbled. He sighed and glanced up at the stars. Why did life have to be so complicated? He wondered as he drifted off.

Brambleclaw yawned and stretched his legs, shaking his pelt out. Firekit watched him and did the same. He chuckled softly to himself. This kit wasn't half bad.

"You're riding on my back this time." He meowed sternly. "My poor jaws ache."

"I'll let you know when I'm tired. I have a feeling I'll need to walk."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, but nodded his agreement.

"Let's go then."

They crossed a WindClan patrol soon after they started their journey.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?!" The pale grey cat speaking was probably an apprentice, as he still had the downy fur that bore the mark of all kits.

"Boulderpaw!" A pale brown tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes bolted over to them, followed by a jet-black tom with amber eyes and a grey and white she-cat with green eyes.

"I told you I smelled intruders!" He snapped.

"That doesn't mean you go chasing after them. They could be hostile."

"They're just stinky old ThunderClan. Harespring says-" The black tom growled at the grey apprentice.

"You will show them all respect no matter what Clan they come from." He hissed.

"Boulderpaw has a point, though, what are you doing on our territory?" The brown she-cat wondered.

"I just got back from the Moonpool." Brambleclaw's eyes sparkled with mirth. So it's not just ThunderClan who has these problems. He mused.

"No trouble, I hope. Is Firestar alright?" She asked.

"Firestar is fine and ThunderClan thrives under him. I just needed advice."

"Why is there a kit with you?" The grey and white apprentice wondered.

"She followed me. I couldn't return her to camp so I took her with me."

"We will escort you to the border." The black tom meowed. Brambleclaw nodded and Firekit nudged him.

"yes?"

"I think I might need that ride now."

"I said you'd get tired eventually." He purred. She rolled her eyes and scurried onto his back.

"Let's go." He meowed.

"Brambleclaw!" Leafpool narrowed her eyes at the brown tabby when he walked back into the camp. "Squirrelflight was worried about you."

"She shouldn't have been. I'm fine.

"Firekit!" Cinderheart charged out of the nursery and knocked the ThunderClan deputy over. Firekit had wisely jumped off when she saw her mother.

"Where did you take my kit?!" She demanded.

"Ask her." He coughed.

Cinderheart let him up with a swipe to the nose and proceeded to fuss over Firekit, who claimed she was fine.

"Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight meowed softly. When had she gotten there?

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Of course, but you are back now."

"Good, thank you. You can take the day off if you like."

"I think I'll just hunt."

"Tell Firestar."

"I'm not a kit!" She growled. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

"Just go. I'm sure no one wants to lose a warrior."

The ginger she-cat stalked off, leaving Brambleclaw to answer to his Clanmates.

Squirrelflight padded through the undergrowth, scenting the air. Satisfied when she found nothing, she plodded on. She had buried her thrush and her vole a while back, and now she just wanted to relax by the lake, as she occasionally took the time to do.

"Rough day?" What was he doing here?!

"If I were Firestar I would have you stripped of you're duties and confined to the nursery for a day!" She snapped. "Since you like to go off on adventures like some kit."

"I went to the Moonpool."

Her ears perked up.

"Why?" She wondered.

"I needed advice."

"What could the great Brambleclaw, almighty deputy of ThunderClan need advice on?" The ginger she-cat sneered.

"Confidential StarClan business." He replied promptly.

"Whatever. It better not have been about me." She grumbled.

"Actually-"

"You always _do _that!" She whipped around and snarled in his face.

"What?! It's not my fault you lied to me!"

"Then enlighten me as to why you are so confused?" She snapped. "It's simple! Either keep sulking and treating me like a _kit_," She spat. "Or accept that I did it for a reason and-"

"And then what? We go back to being mates and everything is fine? No! Nothing is fine! I'll never be fine with that! If you can lie to me so easily what else don't I know about you?!"

"I was going to say at least forgive me. I never expected you to take me back as your mate, but you should know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens." She meowed. "Since you ruined the rest of my day I might as well go back to camp and try to sleep." She grumbled.

"Why can't you sleep? He wondered.

"They're just nightmares. Why do you care?" She growled.

"Squirrelflight!" He snapped. "This could be important. Why can't you sleep?"

"These weird cats keep talking about some cat called Dark. I keep seeing a white cat with blood-red eyes and a black one with ice-blue ones. I don't think it was Burnfire who hurt Cinderheart. I think it was the black one. Tigerclaw spoke in my dreams… he was complaining to Hawkfrost about that black cat. He called him Poise and said that his actions were wrong."

"You saw my father and my brother in your dreams?!" Brambleclaw snarled in shock and unsheathed his claws. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Tigerclaw kind of nodded to me. He said 'I'm on your side with this one, Clan cat.'"

"That's strange. You need to tell Firestar."

"No! I can't tell him! They'll think I'm working against StarClan and I'm in enough trouble as it is!"

"Maybe Smokepaw knows something about this," The brown tom mused.

The apprentice who keeps hanging around Firekit? I don't like him… how did he get his name anyway? He has no Clan."

"StarClan accepted him. He's not meant to have a living Clan."

"What happened at the Moonpool?"

"I don't think I can say yet."

"But you'll tell me when you can?"

"You'll be the first to know."

Squirrelflight sighed and got to her paws.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No." She growled. "I'll be fine, Brambleclaw."

The dark tabby dipped his head to his former mate.

"I'll see you at camp, then." He murmured. When she looked back, he was gone.

"He always did have a good sense of judgment." She mused.

35


	12. Answers

**Update! Sorry I haven't been doing as much... school is school and it drags me away from writing. But I'm back! Longer chap than last time but still not what I want it to be. It's replacing another so if there are any suggestions after you read this one, feel free to PM or leave a review stating so. (I almost never get reviews!) *Wails* but I am thankful for the ones I have gotten. You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: If I were four people, my life would be so much easier...**

Firepaw padded after her mentor, who was jittery with excitement at the thought of having her first real apprentice. The ginger-splotched she-cat was sick of being rejected by Firestar time and again. This was her chance to prove herself.

They reached the sandy hollow, where Smokepaw was waiting for them.

"Where's Firestar?" Brightheart wondered. The flame-coated tom had said he would be there to watch as they tested out Firepaw's strengths and pointed out her weaknesses.

"I'm here. I brought company. I hope you don't mind."

The ginger-spotted she-cat noticed that several cats accompanied the leader, including his mate, the deputy, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Thornclaw, and her own mate. Cloudtail grinned mischievously. He knew Brightheart would succeed in training her first apprentice. She was good with obstacles, and he would only help if she absolutely needed him. She was independent, and it was one of the reasons he loved her.

Firekit nodded to Smokepaw from her mentor's side. Usually the one-eyed she-cat just let them go at it while pointing out what they both could work on. She couldn't have asked for two better apprentices. Sure, Firepaw complained a bit, but only when she was grumpy. Smokepaw could cheer her up quickly with promise of fresh-kill and sparring. It was like they were far beyond their moons.

If only she knew…

Smokepaw dipped his head to the two she-cats before him.

"Stop me before I get out of hand." He said. Brightheart nodded her consent and his stare returned to Firepaw.

Then, as if in some unspoken command, the she-cat leapt at the tom with unsheathed claws.

"Stop!" Firestar cried out in horror. It was too late for either of them to do anything but fight. Firepaw crashed into Smokepaw, bowling him over and knocking the breath out of him. The ginger she-cat went for him again, but a blow to the stomach sent her reeling. She got to her paws Smokepaw let out a low growl.

"That was uncalled for, Firestar." He grumbled.

She snickered in response.

"Surely you ThunderClan softies can handle yourselves against a pitiful ShadowClan cat, can't you?" She simpered.

"Pitiful isn't the word I would use." The grey tom mused. The orange she-cat lashed out before he could regain his bearings.

"Unfair!" He snarled, knocking her back. Firepaw was sitting with her tail lashing back and forth.

"Life isn't fair, Smokefur. You know should that by now."

With those words, she lunged for her opponent with sheathed paws, but he ducked and batted her away. He jumped at the chance when she was out of breath, pinning her with a paw on her chest.

"Nice moves, for a ShadowClan cat, Firestar. Too bad ThunderClan is better." He smirked.

"Yeah, sure Smokefur. Laugh all you want until the next battle. I'll kick your tail and get ShadowClan's honor back in one move." Firepaw smirked. The orange she-cat turned to her mentor.

"How did we do?"

"Had that been a real battle, some other cat could have found several ways to kill both of you. You were far too distracted for your own good, Firepaw. Smokepaw usually keeps you on task but I'm starting to think he's a bad influence. Maybe if he were, say, banished for a few days-"

"No way!" The two apprentices yowled in harmony.

"Then straighten up, both of you! You're getting lazy. You either fight like the warriors I've seen so far or you clean up after the queens for three moons!"

"Yes, Brightheart." Firepaw grumbled.

"Go again. Stay on your guard and no more kit-play, please?" Brightheart sighed. Firepaw nodded at her friend and unsheathed her claws.

"You know what to do." The ginger-spotted she-cat told them. She nodded and the two of them were a flurry of teeth and claws, both of them actually fighting, it seemed, for their lives.

Firepaw hissed when Smokepaw dug his half-sheathed paw past her flank. That would be sore later, but she wasn't bleeding. Smokepaw would be if he wasn't careful.

"What's the matter, kittypet? Scared of a meek apprentice?!" She snarled.

"I'm a rogue, thank you, and Shadow would have my tail if I even thought of fighting how we used to."

The other cats watched in horror as the two apprentices took of in a mass of whirring, snarling fur. Why wasn't Brightheart stopping them?!

"Smokepaw! Keep your leg tucked in! Watch out for his right paw, Firepaw! Now stop!" The two apprentices instantly froze and Smokepaw crouched where he stood, shadowing Firepaw.

"Relax, you two. You act like some cat's going to jump out of the undergrowth and rip you to shreds." Brightheart purred cheerfully. They gave her incredulous looks. "Even if they were, there are seven extremely well-trained warriors and two deadly apprentices here. ShadowClan won't get past us anytime soon if you keep training. Nice work. When we get back, you can get yourselves something from the pile and rest. You're on elder duty tomorrow, Firepaw, and Smokepaw needs to learn how to hunt properly. Your skills are lacking in something, and we're going to figure out what."

The orange apprentice let out a mew of protest and Brightheart rolled her eyes.

"You can't stay glued to his side forever, Firepaw. Besides, I'm sure the elders wouldn't mind sharing a few stories if you ask politely."

"It's not fair!" She grumbled. "Why do I have to do it when he doesn't?"

"I work for StarClan, Firestar, remember? I have no chores except to hunt and fight."

"Don't remind me, Smokefur! It was painful the first time around!" She scowled. "This is just torture!"

"If I recall, you watched the apprentices do all the work."

"So did you, lazy furball."

"Were Smokefur and Firestar in the same Clan?" Brambleclaw interrupted their banter with a question of his own.

Firepaw nodded her thanks.

"No. They were in the Clans mentioned before. Firestar is my favorite leader and ShadowClan was the Clan she served before she died. As deputy she went under Shadow herself. Same with Smokefur and ThunderClan, only he remained deputy and served under Owlstar, who was the leader after Thunder."

"What do you know about this?" The ginger leader demanded.

"As much as you do. StarClan could tell me nothing of what she speaks."

"They will tell me." Firestar grumbled.

Firepaw growled at the ginger tom, shocking all ten cats into silence.

"StarClan is too busy fighting their own battles to be answering the questions of a frog-brained leader who struts around like he owns them! They are not required to give you answers! They are cats, just like you are and right now, they're in too much-"

"Firestar!" Smokepaw murmured. The fuming she-cat whirled on the grey rogue.

"What?!" She screeched.

"Remember why we're here." Firepaw seemed to sag under the force of his words, but it only lasted a few seconds before she shook herself out.

"Of course I remember. That's why I'm doing this. There's no time anymore, Smokefur. We can't wait for Shadow and the others."

It can't be like this again…

He sighed and licked her cheek.

"If Blackstar lays a claw on you, I'll shred him."

"Good luck with that, Apprentice. I'll be fine."

Smokefur stepped back and dipped his head.

"Get them somewhere safe. The island for tonight, but the full moon is tomorrow."

She nodded and wheeled off into the forest.

Brambleclaw chuckled sadly. He didn't think he could handle it if Squirrelflight…

"Now you know what she means." Smokepaw grumbled.

"Yes, and she's right. She's smart, that one." He praised.

"That's why we're friends." He choked out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Brightheart. Thank you for the lesson."

"What's going on?" The ginger-splotched she-cat murmured.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like telling. Brambleclaw can tell you the basics."

The grey tom looked to Squirrelflight.

"Your dream warned you of a very old evil… one that I fear you Clan cats aren't ready to face, but Firestar was right. We have no time left. Keep in mind that the Dark Forest is still very dangerous, but some of the cats might be willing to help when they realize that this doesn't just threaten them. If you get trapped in your sleep, stay where you are. Yowl for help if it makes you feel better. Some cat will get you to safety, be it StarClan or Dark Forest. Oh, and Squirrelflight,"

"Yes?"

"My name is Smokefur. I am a StarClan cat, and the only one you can trust in the Dark Forest is Tigerstar. He's spying for us."

"Us meaning StarClan?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"Living and dead. I'm going to go check on Firestar and ShadowClan. If those mangy rogues touched a hair on her pelt…" He stalked away, grumbling under his breath.

Firestar narrowed his eyes at his deputy and his daughter.

**Questions? Review/PM. I don't bite and I take flames as constructive criticism.**


	13. Author's note

**Okay, so this isn't an update. This is me reluctantly telling whoever decided to read this story that I'm reposting it because it's not going the way I need it too. I already wrote the story out but when it came time to type, it didn't go the way I expected. The original version will be on my profile if anyone wants to see it, but Shadows of StarClan will change... somehow, so keep an eye out for any details and thank you for taking the time to read/ comment on my story. **

**P.S. Don't you just hate when authors do this?! I do, but I'm not leaving it incomplete forever. **


End file.
